


Code Z

by myfairymin



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: A lil bit of vulgarities, Against the World, Alternate Universe - Undercover, Angst, Bittersweet, Conflicting Views, Congratulations Jongdae, Denial of Feelings, Difficult decision making, Drugs, Fluff, M/M, Moral conflicts, Romance, Sacrifice, Undercover, Underworld, Violence, conflicted feelings, cursing, moral decisions, police undercover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:34:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22448005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myfairymin/pseuds/myfairymin
Summary: Police/Spy AU where two people from two different spectrum of lives came together and deal with their conflicting views, stances and feelings.Jongdae was assigned on an important mission to take down the vicious ring, one that has existed for close to three decades. While undercover, he came to be under the wings of Yixing, the adopted son of the ring’s leader that has little to no power and status within the ring.With one small action touching the heart of Yixing, Jongdae decided to turn that feeling into the dagger that would disintegrate the ring. These two men will have to face the consequences of their decisions and everything else they have invested.
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Comments: 18
Kudos: 15





	1. The background

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was a product of a prompt by Xingdae Cafe’s Archives, thank you mod k for guiding and giving me constructive feedbacks during my writing process. 🥰

_**The HQ** _

4 years of relentless hard work in the intelligence department has finally paid off, it’s finally his chance...

_... to be deployed._

He never knows what fate has for him, all he knows is that every mission comes with a risk, the risk of having his cover blown, the risk of never getting reinstated, the risk of falling in love?

_“This mission will be coded z, report back to the hq at least once every night signed off as z. The hq will ensure that all your communication devices has been rid of all possible traces.”_

_“Yes, Sir.”_

_“Be reminded that we have been collecting intel and evidences from multiple eyes out there for 3 years, your execution of this mission determines if the ring can be disintegrated.”_

_“Yes, Sir.”_

_“Your identity will be replaced with one named Jongdae, you will go by that name until you’re reinstated, is that understood?”_

_“Yes, Sir.”_

It was an important mission that he has to take on. He has been managing and collecting various sources of intel for years yet never really understood any of the cases behind them. This will be his breakthrough.

Standing tall (there are taller men out there yes) and slender with some black haired styled in a way you’ll only see in office or law dramas, he has that cheekiness that appears once in a while when he smiles. The little uwu would not have been obvious unless you observe them closely. He’s just like that, serious and mysterious you’ll say. It definitely does not help that he has such soft dark hazel eyes that seems to pierce through you when you look into them, what’s warmth to him?

What could happen to a sleek man of justice carrying out his duties... _unless?  
  
_

-

_**The ring’s Hall** _

_“Today is the ring’s annual promotion ceremony. We are currently on our 28th year and Master hope that the ring can continue to prosper under the leadership of these young men.”_

Annual promotion ceremony: the ring’s way of selecting members to join the junior board, from a position of executing dangerous operations to becoming the one with power. Every selected member will be tattoo-ed with a letter Z on the inner wrist of their left hand, you can say it’s the ring’s preferred style of identification.

The fact that it only took the whole clan 29 years to reach where they are now proved what they’re capable of and they’re definitely not on the good side of humanity.

_“Now, there will be 2 members passing down their position in the junior board to Baekhyun and Suho who passed the vigorous test Master has planned and implemented himself.”_

Oh did I mention their batons are two iron nails?

_“The ring managed to find out and clear two moles that infiltrated us thank to the two of you.”_

_“Drag them out.”_

_“You guys know what to do.”_

With the iron nails in hand, it’s not hard to know what they’ll be doing to the poor souls. Common terms? Crucifixion.

To be able to do that without any slightest hesitation will make you wonder if human nature was evil to begin with. But if you do hesitate, who knows it might be you that the nails are piercing through instead?

With that, the ceremony has more or less concluded. What’s left will be the handing over of the other business and dealings the seniors has been meddling with and getting the letter Z tattoo-ed on them.

_“Father, what about me?”_

Suddenly there were giggles around the room.

_“Father, what about me? Don’t I have any roles again this year?”_

The giggles exploded into blatant laughter. Master then stood up, turned to look at the lad, silence and tension streamed into the room the same second.

_“Ha.”_

Master then exited The Hall with his subordinates leaving behind the young man drowning in a sea of mocking.

-

The young man walked out of The Hall alone, being the last to leave. Mocking? Not his first time. But whatever happened today really made him question himself alot.

 _“Am I not good, or am i not good enough_?”

Just as he was walking towards the lift lobby, he bumped into Baekhyun young master,

_“Ah, Yixing you’re still here?”_

_“Yes young master.”_

The young man greeted with respect and bowed 90 degrees forth. Though he is indignant with his status within the ring, he knows that politeness is the way around here.

_“Just nice! Follow me, I wanted to introduce you to someone. Are you free?”_

_“Oh? Sure.”_

_“Come with me.!”_

Though confused with the friendliness of the newly appointed young master, he decided to follow along being the unsuspecting person he is. He was led into the corner room on the same level as The Hall. Young master Baekhyun then twisted the knob of the door lightly and pushes open the door. Inside the room seats a young lad with dark black hair, he looked right into Yixing’s eyes.

_“Those eyes...”_

The young lad then stood up and greeted young master Baekhyun, though politely, they sounded close.

 _“Yixing, this is Jongdae. Jongdae, this is Yixing_.”

They exchanged handshakes as a form of acknowledgement. Jongdae looked at Yixing and screened him from top to toe, as if he was judging.

_“So I’ll be under his wings from now?”_

_“Yes Jongdae. You will follow him around in The Watchmen’s room. Learn the basics. With him.”_

_“Me?”_

A confused Yixing was abruptly assigned the role of an undertaker. One who trains the newbies and teach them the ways of the ring.

_“Father actually approved this?”_

_“I did not report this to him but since I’m a young master now Im pretty sure I have the authority to do small promotions like this, no?”_

It definitely sounded like he was trying assert his authority rather than a proper explanation to Yixing, but then again, what’s new right?

_“Yes young master, thank you for trusting me with this, I’ll do my best to prove my worth.”_

Yixing definitely ignited Jongdae’s curiosity of the ring and him as a person. The adopted son of the ring master was nothing like he expected. Arrogant. Unfriendly. Violent. Rich. Extravagant.  
He needs to get closer to Yixing in order to have the slightest chance of getting intel. At this rate, anything and everything matters. To collect intel on the ground, one has to react fast and always be on their toes for any clues and it seems like Yixing will be his first target...

-

_**The watch room** _

Yixing opened the grey door behind him, revealing to Jongdae a room about 3 times the size of an apartment with screens and controls neatly placed. There are areas consisting surveillance screens of different venues of the headquarters and directors of different operation & dealings.

_“This is the room where we conduct operations. The director will give us the instructions or even devise escape routes for us in the case of an attack or emergency. We are very well guarded from policemen since the moles we found within the ring usually spill all the beans.”_

_“You seem to know this place really well?”_

_“Father used to bring me here a lot when I was younger, when he used to direct operations.”_

_“What kind of operations goes on here? What do we have to do?”_

_“Watch the cctvs and report suspicious activities to the leader. Just sit with me and learn.”_

Jongdae understood that if he stay in this room with Yixing, he will never get to the intel he needs to collect. The only way to be able to get informations ahead of their actions is to be the one giving out the orders, the role of the young master. Knowing very well that it would be hard for him to gain the trust of the people within the ring in a short period of time, he has to come up with another way to gain access. _But how?_

After looking at 5 different screens simultaneously for 7 hours, Yixing’s eyes has became scarily red. He looked as if he hasn’t been sleeping for the past week.

_“Do you want to take a break?”_

_“Break? Every second count in this job, anything could happen the moment I look away...”_

Jongdae then left his seat and grabbed two cups of warm water.

_“Yixing... Have some water and take some rest, I can take over.”_

He did this all these just to see if he could find anything useful by getting a closer look at the controls and flip through the records book near it. It will never occur to them that such a small actions will touch someone he just met.

Yixing has never been treated proper by anyone within the ring for quite some time now. This was a first for him, someone new and of lower status actually giving him the minimal respect he deserves. It felt like spring has finally came on the withered land of his heart. That night, it definitely wasn’t the water that warmed Yixing up.

Just then, something flashed passed on the screen that was watching the main road of the hq. Jongdae took a closer look and seeing the reflections of flashing lights on the shutter of a shop beside the road. The lights have a mix of red and blue, it looks like...police car? Jongdae wondered if he should report this and botch whatever actions this group of policemen might be having or just simply pretend he never saw it.

_“Yixing, I think there’s something worth reporting here. I think there’s a few police car right outside the HQ.”_

_“What?”_

A series of plans were activated after the reports of the sightings. Though Jongdae and Yixing was unaware of any of them, they knew it it must be them clearing traces of any possible traces of illegal activities and storing them in the underground, which was illegally built without the approval of the government.

The same evening, the leader was giving the young masters a summary and timeline of today’s events in order to filter away any risk of an insider job.

_“Which counter reported this incident?”_

_“Counter 4, young master Suho.”_

_“Yixing and who’s this?”_

_“Jongdae, he’s new here, young master.”_

_“So the two of you saw those policemen?”_

Just when Yixing was so ready to boast the wonderful work of Jongdae, someone was a step of him.

_“Yixing, he was the one who saw reflections of flashing lights on the shutter of cam 2”_

Jongdae took this chance to not only heighten everybody else’s trust in him but also managed to help Yixing pave his way up the ranks. Though Yixing was visibly confused throughout the meeting, he was unable to refute anything Jongdae said as that would complicate things further. He just took things in silently, hoping for a chance to question him in the future...


	2. Sacrifices

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The previous chapter was written as chapter 0 in my draft and it actually just serves as a context to the main plot/timeline that will be starting in this current chapter. To clarify some of the things from chapter 1:
> 
> 1\. Though this is not a significant part in this fic, I thought it would be nice to clarify. The ranking within the ring are as follows:
> 
> Master: Only 1 in position  
> Senior Master: 2 in position  
> Young Master : Suho, Baekhyun  
> Undertaker: Yixing and others  
> Follower: Jongdae and others 
> 
> 2\. Jongdae being an undercover follower who just joined the ring, decided that it would be hard for him to attain the position of the young master since he’s new and it takes a lot of time to build trust, relationships etc form the start. Thus, he decided to use Yixing as a stepping stone by pushing him up the ranks. And as you know, will give Yixing a misguided image of Jongdae. 
> 
> These are some plot clarifications, I might not have written it clear enough but I am improving! The following chapters will be on a current timeline with Yixing and Jongdae already spending 2 years with each other.

_** The Watchroom ** _

2 years... 2 years worth of friendship built upon survival instincts. Yixing and Jongdae have been relying on each other amidst the treacheries of the ring. Jongdae was not only Yixing’s advisor but also the only person by his side ever since he started out in the ring. 

_ “Hey, usual place for supper tonight?” _

Yixing tapped on Jongdae’s shoulders. He’s obviously too focused on his task at hand that he couldn’t hear whatever Yixing was asking. 

_ “Don’t push yourself too hard, I’m sure this operation will be a success like any other operations we had!” _

_ “Confidence is good but overconfidence will be the beginning of a downfall, Yixing. How many times have I told you never to overestimate anything or anybody.” _

_ “There’s you go again, give me and yourself a break!” _

There was a moment of silence with Jongdae bringing his focus back on devising a safe route for their next deal. 

_ “Ahh!! Forget it, if you’re not eating, I’m gonna go alone, I’m starving!!” _

_ “Oh no, it’s 11:40 pm already? I’m so sorry I lost track of time. Let’s go, I’ll drive. But give me a moment, I need the washroom.”  _

20 minutes more before the day ends, Jongdae has to report back to his handler through the phone he was given. The message has to be sent now before the day passes.

_ “Gurd laed eerht ni tsdim fo noitarepo. z.”  _

Though a simple coding, it’s still a good way to hide traces just in case the HQ is unable to remove them in time.

Yixing always knew Jongdae has a habit of going to the toilet at specific timings. Even though it has been 2 years, it’s still a habit too peculiar for him to get use to. 

_ “Man, he’s taking quite awhile, did he faint or something.” _

Yixing walked towards the direction of the washroom and he saw Jongdae a distance away. Though not a very clear view, he saw Jongdae sliding his phone into his pocket.

_ “Texting your girlfriend huh” _

_ “Ya sure, you wanna meet her? She’s damn real beautiful. HAHA. Didn’t you say you were hungry? Let’s hurry.”  _

It wasn’t hard to know that a passing remarkto Jongdae meant something more to Yixing. Yixing furrowed his brows and look down, dragging his feet behind Jongdae.

-

_**The Shores** _

The soft wind softly caresses past the two man while the sea waves gently crashes onto the sand. The two man turned to look at each other.

_ “Jongdae, I finally understood why you have a preference for this place. This beach really gives off good vibes, it makes one feel relaxed.” _

_ “And bonus, their food is amazing.” _

Speaking about food, a waiter came along with a plate of grilled meat. With the meat placed at the centre of the table, Yixing pulled open the tab of a beer can. 

_ “Ahh, this is the crisp sound that I like! Here you go!” _

_ “Thanks.” _

_ “How about you start thanking me by stop thanking me for every small little things. I’ve always been opening beer for you, I’ll now take it as my privilege!” _

Yixing wanted to be something special to Jongdae just like how he was to him. 2 years, it has been 2 years since Jongdae tapped on the doors to Yixing’s soft spot. He’s still wondering why this man was willing to push all credits to him as if it did not mattered to himself. The only reason why Yixing was able to elevate his status and reputation within the ring was because of Jongdae, he would never have been able to do it alone. And with an important and treacherous dealing coming their way, maybe,  it’s time for Yixing to ask.

_ “Actually... I’ve been wanting t-“ _

_ “Do you think we should take a different route from what we originally planned? I feel like it’s more discreet and easier for us to bring in the goods.” _

It was evident that Yixing was stumped when Jongdae spoke over him and yet he gave in, as always. He stared and look into this man who always spoke about great ambitions and plans with such charisma. It just draws Yixing to him. 

Things were always different on Jongdae’s end. If this was a drama then they both received different scripts. His mission is top priority to him, and yes, he knew what Yixing felt and how Yixing has been trying to vocalise it. He knew it was wrong of him to make use of Yixing and whatever other things Yixing had for him. But if that is what it takes for the mission to be successfully accomplished,  why not?

_ “So what do you think about this new route?” _

_ “Oh ah, I wasn’t really listening...” _

Yixing was so into Jongdae while he was speaking about his great plans that none of the content actually went into his head. Jongdae was about to go into another round of nagging when sounds of coarse men shouting and stomping into the restaurant broke his moment. 

Chairs were being toppled and people were fleeing in all directions. Jongdae and Yixing being members of a prominent gang refused to back down without a fight. Punches and kicks were unavoidable and not to mention, the opposite party was being extremely violent, giving out full force blows. 

The opposite’s were ordered to attack them and it seems like the night will not end unless there’s blood shed. 

With the sharp ends aiming at the back of Jongdae’s head, the leader of the pack threw the half-broken beer bottle with all of his might. Yixing threw one final punch at the man before him and shielded Jongdae from the bottle’s blow. 

The pack dissipated with the sound of the bottle crinkling into million pieces. Jongdae turned around upon hearing the crisp sound of the bottle hitting the back Yixing’s head. He held onto Yixing just as he hit the floor. Jongdae panicked. This time he really panicked, the sudden fear of losing Yixing for life grasped him at the tip of his heart. This surge of emotions was foreign to him, this has never happened before,  what’s happening to me?

Jongdae wrapped his hand around Yixing’s head in hopes that it will somehow stop the intense bleeding. He felt some glass shards stuck within his hairs, he used his terribly bruised hand to pick out the shards slowly. 

_ “Don’t worry, the ambulance is coming soon, you will be fine. I’m here.” _

_ “Is that tears I’m seeing? Nothing matters more to me as long as you’re fine, Jongdae” _

-

_** The hospital ** _

Accompanying Jongdae was the smell antiseptic within the room. Sitting at the bedside of an unconscious Yixing, he was unable to stay calm. Thoughts and what ifs were racing through his mind, dashing about as if there was no finish line in sight. He stretched his hands forward and lightly lay his touch on Yixing’s head, his hands ran past the rough bandage while he ponder over what happened just an hour ago. 

_ “I am not worth this much, Yixing. I know, I really do know how you feel, but without the cover of Jongdae, I’m not even in a position to be friends with you. This is just... wrong...” _

Jongdae’s muttered all these to an unconscious Yixing, he wasn’t sure what he was hoping for. Hoping that Yixing will somehow hear something and put a stop to this relationship that’s going wayward? Or hoping that spilling the truth to Yixing despite Yixing not being able to hear anything will make himself feel better about his motives? 

While Jongdae was getting lost in his own thoughts, his phone rang. 

Incoming call: Unknown

He has to take this call, but definitely not in the same room where Yixing is and yet he decided to answer anyways. To him, Yixing is not in the state to be in the room alone. 

_ “Yes?” _

_ “We received your intel. We have a change in plans, the team have devised an operation to capture the mice before going for the cat. Our aim is to seize the drug lord and the drugs this time.” _

_ “Got it, will send routes asap.”  _

Keeping his verbal communication to a minimal, Jongdae swiftly ended the call. He turned back to check on Yixing to notice his eyelids trembling. Jongdae’s instinct was to hold onto his hands and press on the emergency call button for the nurse. 

Being a conscientious person, Jongdae bypassed his principles for the first time for Yixing. His worries for Yixing has surpassed his worries of a blown cover for him at this stage. But when will he realise that himself?

The nurse came and did a thorough check on Yixing. 

_ “He’s fine now. With the shards remove, the injuries on his head should completely heal in about a month since it’s a little deep. Other than that, he should be fine for discharge in about 3 days as ordered by the doctor.” _

With the nurse’s words putting a halt to Jongdae’s worries, he picked up a glass of water and passed it to Yixing. 

_ “Drink some water, hydrate yourself.” _

_ “But I’m injured, why don’t you feed me instead?” _

Yixing’s dry lips cracked into smile. He looked Jongdae and lightly tapped on his bed twice. Getting Yixing’s signal, Jongdae moved himself and sat on the bed. He gently held onto Yixing’s hands and wrapped them around the glass.

_ “Do it yourself, you’re not a baby.” _

Disappointed at Jongdae’s lack of sense, Yixing took over the glass and took a big gulp. 

_ “Who were you talking to on the phone just now? You sounded serious.” _

_ “It was young master Baekhyun calling to ask about you. I have told him everything, they will be sending people over to help with this deal. Don’t worry about the opposites, young master Baekhyun will settle them.” _

_ “I didn’t need so many details but okay. I guess everything’s fine now? Can I be discharged now?” _

Jongdae took over the empty glass, pressed his index finger against Yixing’s head and tipped him over such that he can lay his head down and rest. 

_ “Rest more. We have to make sure you’re a hundred percent fine before requesting for a discharge.” _

_ “At times like this, you really make my heart skip a beat, it’s a wonder why you’re still single.” _

Seems like the medication either made Yixing more groggy or made him even more daring. Though his words fell flat on Jongdae’s ears, he felt good that he get to express himself at least this one time, he made something known to Jongdae. 

_ “Just rest and stop talking.” _

Jongdae tucked Yixing gently into the rough sub standard blankets of the hospital bed. Whatever happened that night is one that will be imprinted on them for life as they will come to realise there will never be another night like this. This will not be the last time Jongdae points at Yixing’s forehead.


	3. Young Master, Yixing?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will be a bit longer than usual since I felt the need to explain more of their inner conflicts and feelings. This chapter will be quite important as there’s more character development and foreshadows future plots. 
> 
> Subsequent chapters will be uploaded on a longer interval as I wanted to take the time to refine it and publish the best possible version such that it makes readers feel the characters more. Chapter 4 will be out in maybe the next 3-5 days? It will depends on how much time I have to edit and read through!!
> 
> Special mention: I would like to credit hong kong tvb drama “Line Walker; 使徒行者” for inspiring this chapter and some other plots within this fic. Yall should watch it, that drama is one hell of a ride & it’s amazing 🥺

_** The warehouse ** _

Overlooking half a dozen of huge black duffles are Jongdae and Yixing who are making final checks on their goods before leaving for the deal. Unzipping one of the bags, Yixing took out a pack of white coloured powder and poured an amount the size of a water droplet on his palm. 

_ “Passed.”  _

Jongdae walked over after final checking the bags on his side. He took a brief look at Yixing’s opened bag and unzipped the other 2 bags.

_ “Xing, how many times have I reminded you that you need to check every single pack in every bags before closing them off as passed...” _

_ “Isn’t the same? If one pack passed, the other packs should have passed as well since they are the same batch, no?” _

_ “Again, overconfidence again.”  _

A Jongdae at work is a Jongdae who sees nothing except work. He barely makes any conversation and put a face as if someone owed him millions.

_ “A-ha, knew you were going to say that.” _

_ “Why do it if you knew. Do we look like we have the luxury of time?” _

_ “I wanted you to do the checks, why do I have to do it myself if I have a follower. Why should I let you step all over me?” _

Jongdae looked back at Yixing in disbelief, though he understood how rankings work within the ring, it has never bothered Yixing neither has he ever really treated Jongdae as a follower. Yet being in this line of work, one can never be too tactful, Jongdae still received the order as it is.

_ “I got it.” _

Before Jongdae continued with his duties, he sneaked a glance at Yixing. Though still in shocked, he felt more assured than ever. At least he knows that Yixing will be able to stand up for himself when it reaches the day for him to leave. 

-

_** Yixing’s Quarters ** _

Back in his newly assigned quarters, Yixing was pondering if he done it too over back at the warehouse. He would never have the heart to look down at Jongdae, ever, especially since he grew up in such an environment where people are always disrespecting him and looking down on him based on his lowly status. But that’s exactly why he should have done it. 

People have always seen Yixing as the weak, the meek and the son that Master never doted or even wanted. Over the years in the ring, he sure isn’t that dense or weak. He understands that comes to him for free. Nothing comes without a form of sacrifice or condition. Even kinship and family were all a fantasy, all these has to be exchanged with a price to pay. He has been trying so hard to gain recognition from his own Father but it feels like irregardless of what he does, his Father fails to see his effort. There’s always people doing better than him and all he could do was to see these people surpassing him one by one. 

And today, with the help of Jongdae, his chance finally came. Young Master Baekhyun came to stop Yixing while he was on his way to the warehouse and delivered a piece of good news. Baekhyun was tasked by Master to hand over the keys of the new quarters to Yixing personally. This meant that he is one of the candidate for the next junior board election, being entitled to his own quarters to facilitate more operations and of course, the search of moles within the ring. By asserting dominance through drawing the line between Jongdae and him in public proves to others that he is able to hold up a position in the junior board, letting nobody, not even his faithful advisor step over him. This is only his first step to reaching his junior board, he will prove to his Father that he will be worthy of his recognition.

Not knowing what to expect, Jongdae slowly pushed open the doors to Yixing’s new quarters. He came with the intention to congratulate Yixing on his possible promotion and yet was unsure of what Yixing might react following their interaction the same morning. Many thoughts went through his mind, what if, Yixing really wants to draw the line with him? Simply the thought of it made him really uneasy, yet he always thought that the roots of his uneasiness is the fact that he might be losing an important source of intel, wasting his years of effort in the ring. When will he ever realise, that it’s otherwise? 

_ “Xing... Are you in there?” _

_ “Yes, come in.” _

Jongdae took small wary steps, walking towards Yixing’s new desk. Feeling uneasy, he decided to keep standing unlike his usual ways of plopping in a seat opposite Yixing. 

_ “Why are you standing, just seat.” _

Jongdae took a glance at Yixing, hoping to see some form of clues on his face that hints at his intentions. 

_ “Don’t worry, I won’t eat you up, just seat.” _

Jongdae positioned himself in the seat just in front of Yixing. 

_ “So... what is all this about?” _

_ “It was a strategy.” _

He had piqued Jongdae’s interest. The 2 years Jongdae spent with him was not in vain, he knew how Yixing was like as a person and the word strategy coming from him meant that he’s really into something. 

_ “Strategy?” _

_ “I couldn’t tell you in time but I did what I had to.” _

Yixing accounted everything that happened that morning to Jongdae, explaining his Father ways and how his strategy will work. 

_ “That’s a good news!! Our hard work is finally paying off. But this also meant that tomorrow’s operation is a crucial one, it will decide if it your position will be anchored or will it be even further away from you.” _

_ “Exactly, I had to put up a demeanour in front of them, you can’t exactly have a leader that heeds the orders of a follower. Look Jongdae, this is a crucial turning point for me, it will make all my efforts worth it and maybe, Father will finally notice me and acknowledge me.” _

_ “ Don’t worry, I’m here with you.” _

With Jongdae’s assurance and a common goal in mind, Yixing and Jongdae got down to more serious planning, they had to make sure the operation goes without any problems tomorrow, recruit a few more followers and tie the strings to more influential leaders within the ring. 

_** 11:53 ** _

7 more minutes to 12am, Jongdae left for the quarters’ washroom. As he’s being in a new and unfamiliar environment with zero understandings of the layout, he has be to extra wary. 

_ “noitarepo dellecnac, noitorp ni thgis. z.”  _

Following the news of Yixing’s possible promotion, he can’t possibly went ahead and sabotage tomorrow’s operation, botching the bigger plans. 

-

_** Mall Z ** _

This mall was opening under investment from the ring, the operations relied heavily on instructions of the ring and it has since became a hot spot for operations and dealings to be done here. With special rooms and routes designed within the mall, all of the operations held here has been successful without much difficulties. 

Yixing gathered 4 followers, including Jongdae, for this operation. They had to meet the drug lord in the deal room within Mall Z, located at the fifth level. For this operation, they have to get to the fifth floor using the lift on the south wing, a lift that is used only by ring members. 

With Yixing’s lead, the gang arrived at the deal room, fourth from the right. Jongdae moved forward and opened the door, only to see the room still empty. While Yixing moved into the room for seat, Jongdae and the rest placed the duffle bags on a long black tabletop situated right in the centre. 2 followers proceeded to stand at the door outside, waiting for further instructions while Jongdae and 1 other stood within Yixing’s reach. 

_ “This drug lord is testing our patience... He’s close to an hour late.” _

_ “You can’t blame him, I wouldn’t be rushing to meet an undertaker too.” _

It felt as if every cell in Yixing’s body is hinting at his ambition of succeeding the young master position. Jongdae sneaked a glance at Yixing and caught a glimpse of Yixing’s determination on his face. He felt relieved yet worried at Yixing growing concerns and involvement within the ring’s activities. He knew that one day they will be standing on moral’s opposite ends and things will get ugly. Jongdae pushed Yixing to this position himself and yet as things progressed, he wished he had picked someone else instead. This way he could have avoided the fate that had plagued itself onto them now. 

Jongdae poured a glass of hot water. While passing Yixing the glass he took the chance to whisper,

_ “Take care of yourself, don’t worry, today will go fine. I will make sure it does for you.” _

Yixing looked at back at Jongdae, he felt assured. Being only 3 inches away form Jongdae’s face, Yixing felt assured. His eyes felt different this time from the first time they met. That same soft hazel eyes now spread warmth, it does not just dart through like before. 

Jongdae took over the glass after Yixing took a sip, hoping he that he offered some sort of comfort. Just as Jongdae walked over to the other side of the room, noises were heard outside of the room. The drug lord was trying to get into the room with more followers than it was allowed. For the safety of Yixing, the followers outside blocked the door, refusing entry.

_ “Let them in, where are your manners, treating the drug lord this way.” _

The room barged open, instead of the drug lord himself, his undertaker was here in his place. He moved to a seat at the other end of where Yixing was sitting, lit up a cigarette and took a puff. 

_ “Master has ordered for me to come as he mentioned that it’s only right for a undertaker to deal with a undertaker.”  _

As calm as it might sound, it meant that the drug lord despises Yixing and felt that Yixing did not have the right to meet him. 

_ “It’s alright, I expected it. The goods are here, you can double check them.” _

_ “The drug lord has ordered for another form of test.” _

That moment, the room was so quiet that one could hear every single puff the smoker was taking. Unsure of what the undertaker might request, Yixing took a look at Jongdae for another reassurance. 

_ “Another form of test?”  _

_ “The drug lord wants you to test it for yourself.”  _

_ “My-myself? This isn’t how we’ve been dealing.” _

Yixing’s heart raced. Though it might seemed like he would have been used to such situations, the tiny bit of fear he felt would still occasionally get to him. He has never touch any of these as he saw first hand how many lives it had ruined. Once addicted, it was a path of no return and it would put himself in a precarious position as a candidate for the junior board. 

_ “There wasn’t a prior agreement with our side on this. My master will not heed this ridiculous requirement.” _

_ “If that’s the case, we can cancel the deal. If you can’t even try your own goods, how am I supposed to trust the quality of it?” _

Drops of sweat was forming on Yixing’s forehead. 18 degrees air blasting form the air conditioner has never felt this hot. They were this close to closing a deal that worth more than a million and if it flew away form them just like this, it’s no difference with saying good bye to the junior board. Yixing felt like someone has dipped his heart into a pail of hot water and wring them dry violently, feeling helpless, he stood up facing the duffle bags and unzipped one of them. He reached his hands out for a packet of the powder, while the undertaker looked on with glee. 

He poured one whole powder packet on the table, placing the empty bag at the edge of the table. He took one more look at the undertaker, hoping that he might stop him and tell them it was simply a verbal test to see if he would actually do it. 3 seconds of silence was enough to tell Yixing that he had no choice, he bent forward, moving himself to a where position where his face was just an inch away from the powder. 

Jongdae stood over at the side, looking on as Yixing fought himself within while staring at the pool of dusty white powder before him. So what if it ruins Yixing, it should not matter to him since he’s just here as an undercover, right? So what if Yixing becomes dependent on white powders, it should not matter since it’s not him, right? It’s okay for him to not step in, since it would be disastrous if a policemen is addicted _..right?_

Jongdae tried hard to convince himself that he should stay in his place and not let things go out of hand. As he saw how things unravel, how helpless and desperate Yixing looked, his urge to save him from this situation surged like the violent waves on the shores. 

_ “Yixing, stop! I’ll do it.”  _


	4. Identities

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took a longer time than usual to write because of various reveals and emotions that I want to make sure it’s portrayed clearly.
> 
> The coming chapters will also take a longer time because it’s going to be much longer, time to wrap some things up 😉
> 
> Hope you all will enjoy this chapter!

_**Yixing’s Quarters** _

_ “Jongdae! Open the doors please, you’re scaring me. Open the doors! We can solve this together!” _

Yixing pleaded while knocking on the doors of his office furiously. He persisted for 20 more minutes before deciding to just sit in front of the door and be there silently. 

_ “Jongdae...” _

At this point, words meant nothing. The silent companionship meant the world to Jongdae, who didn’t want Yixing to see the state he was in. 

With his facing gradually losing colour, his pales lips shivered endlessly. It felt as if something wild within him was trying to break out of his body. He couldn’t name the kind of euphoria he felt. Lying on the ground, he curled into a ball and held himself, trying to stop himself from falling into the pits of endless drug addiction. It was a war nobody knew who would prevail. 

The more he stayed stationery on the floor, the bigger his cravings became. He stretched out his hands and pulled himself forward, crawling towards the direction of the washroom. The route to a washroom never felt this long, he forced himself forward until the door was within his reach. Jongdae held onto the door and dragged himself in. 

It took him ages to reach the sink. Laying his hands on the faucet, he twisted it and quickly stuffed the stopper on the drain. Filling the basin with water, Jongdae splashed water furiously on himself, hoping that it will snap him out of his delirious state. 

Jongdae’s legs gave way and he fell to the ground. He took out his phone and decided to send a text back to the HQ.

_ “code z.” _

He held on to his conscious till his message was sent. His phone slipped away from his hands and that was the last bit of memory he had from that day. It was a day he would never want to recall, the shame and guilt he felt was so overpowering that he couldn’t bring himself to face anyone. His only hopes now lies in that message he just sent, hoping that someone somewhere, can see his pain and bring him out of it.

-

Yixing sat outside his office doors for close to an hour. He always knew Jongdae had a line he would never cross, not even for him. And yet, this time what he did was outrageously dangerous. Yixing knew this shouldn’t be the top of his worries but he couldn’t stop his thoughts from derailing and thinking that maybe Jongdae has came to reciprocate his feelings. 

He then stood up and started prancing about. The more he thought about it, the more anxious he got, what if Jongdae did something silly? 

He ordered his follower to open the doors with his keys only to find Jongdae nowhere to be seen in his office. He picked up his pace and searched every corner of his room only to find a phone and no trace of Jongdae. Before the phone rid itself of it’s data, Yixing caught a glance of the message Jongdae sent prior. 

_ “...code z?” _

Yixing watched the message disappear right before his eyes. Just a few seconds later, the phone display looked as if it was just taken out of it’s packaging.

And that day will remain the day Yixing last saw Jongdae as his follower.

-

_** Underground ** _

Baekhyun along with two other men dragged a unconscious Jongdae through the undergrounds of the ring’s HQ. Flashing his tattoo on the inner wrist of his left hand, Baekhyun was allowed access throughout the grounds and was able to bring Jongdae on to his car without difficulty. The title of a young master definitely work wonders within the ring. 

Starting the engine of his car, Baekhyun signalled for the two men to go back while he drove Jongdae to the safe house.

On the way to the safe house, Jongdae came around and looked apprehended that he’s in Baekhyun’s car.

_ “Where are you bringing me to?” _

_ “The safe house.” _

Jongdae wanted to ensure that it wasn’t his ears playing tricks on him and asked again.

_ “How did you know about the safe house...” _

_ “Because my identity is no different from yours.” _

Jongdae, obviously still confused, started recalling all of their interactions in the ring. 

_ “You’re... my handler?”  _

_“I thought you were smarter than that, I didn’t know it was this hard to figure out.”_

_“Sir did not inform me... I had always thought my handler was someone in the HQ and not within the ring.”_

_“Technically, spies aren’t suppose to know each other’s existence to reduce the risk of a blown cover and mass wipe out.”_

_ “So that’s why Sir planted me near you... it’s so that you can plant me near Yixing with your position... You have no idea what the both of you have gotten me into...” _

_ “Is it... Yixing?” _

Jongdae remained silent. He looked outside the window and thought about what the both of them went through together the past 2 years. He knew that activating a code z meant that it’s the end of his duty and that he has to relinquish the identity of Jongdae. With the name of Chen, a senior police agent, he will be in no position to get closer to Yixing anymore. Jongdae’s faces scrunched up at the thought of that.

_ “It’s complicated.” _

Jongdae replied softly beneath his own breathe. Baekhyun looked back through the driver’s mirror, that look on Jongdae’s face... It was an expression with regrets with a mix of remorse.

_“Whatever feelings you’re going through right now, just remember, as a spy, you should never mix up work and personal feelings. What we have is a commitment, we’re different from them, we’re policemen.”_

It sounded as if Baekhyun understood what Jongdae is going through. Maybe if he didn’t try to advise anything, Jongdae will feel better. But with constant reminder that he is a policemen, Jongdae could not help but to feel helpless and useless in this situation. In just a blink of an eye, he’s going to lose everything, his identity, his life, his companion and everything else he built up the past 2 years. It’s not wrong to say Jongdae has plunged in too deep into this pretext he’s putting up.

_ “Whatever the case is, I’m bringing you to the safe house, you can explain yourself andyour code z rationale to Sir on your own. I have to make my way back before news of me dragging you out travels to the upper boards.” _

-

**_ Safe house _ **

Baekhyun stopped his car in front of a huge garage. Jongdae peeked out of his car and stared in disbelief.

_“This is... the safe house?” It looks as if one could break in with just a hammer.”_

_“Don’t judge a book by it’s cover. This garage shutter is made of materials that wouldn’t break unless you bring a whole wrecking ball in. It’s supposed to look weak.”_

_“Then how do I go in?”_

_“Look at that black door beside the garage, knock on it thrice and say that you want to get some drinks. Remember to mention your assigned name and your code.”_

Jongdae did just as he was told. A man just a little bit taller than him answered the door.

_ “I’m here to get some drinks.” _

_ “And you are?” _

_ “Jongdae, z” _

The man led Jongdae into an alley. They walked past the garage he saw outside and pushed open another grey door at the end of the alley. The grey door leds to another glass door, which needed some form of pass to get through. The man scanned his fingerprint and inside was a whole control station. Jongdae then realise he can actually see whatever is outside the glass door when he’s inside. 

_ “Sir!”  _

Jongdae called out when he saw that familiar figure, crossing his hands and staring intently on his control station. He finally felt like himself in a long while, removing the pretends and motives, he is now Chen, just Chen the agent. 

_ “Follow me, we can speak inside.” _

_** Sir’s office ** _

_ “Why was there a code z activated?” _

_ “I-“ _

Jongdae stuttered. He couldn’t bring himself to tell his superior that he took drugs. What’s worse is that it was for a mobster he got too close with while executing his duties. He knew how deep of a hatred his superior has for anyone related to the ring. 

_ “If you find it hard to tell me, I’ll have to open a formal investigation, make you a possible runaway case.” _

Just mentioning the words runaway case can make any righteous agent shiver. This meant that the police data base will no longer record you as an agent and neither would you have the chance to be reinstated purely due to the fact that you’re suspected to have turn your back on your agent identity. This was a preventive measure for agents who gave in to greed and lust for power while undercover from coming back and sabotaging the department’s work. 

Jongdae took a deep breath. His already pulsating heartbeat raced even faster with each breathe he took. 

_ “I took drugs, under difficult circumstances.” _

His superior looked back at him, his slightly widen eyes displayed all his disbelief and let out a deep sigh. 

_ “What do you mean difficult circumstances.” _

_ “They were making Yixing do it. What does he know? He was struggling, his eyes were screaming for help. How am I suppose to turn a blind eye to that?”  _

_ “He’s a mobster, a drug addicted mobster does not make his status worse or better. It wasn’t worth it.” _

_ “Sir, I’m afraid I’ll have to disagree. Every life is equal, he did not choose to be a hooligan, he did not choose to get involve in this power struggle, neither did he choose to be used.. by me.” _

_ “Was that really what you thought? That every life was equal? Or that you had much more stored in that brain of yours?” _

Knowing that his superior was hinting that his relationship was much more than what’s he’s showing on the surface, Jongdae felt shame. He was always a strong principled man and he has never wanted to admit that he fell for a mobster. To make matters worse, he hated himself for feeling shame over his feelings, this whole surge of emotions was snowballing as if there had been a snowstorm. He looked down and for once, he questioned himself.  Maybe, I should never have agreed to this. 

His superior, sensing his uneasiness decided that it was enough for the day. 

_ “Go for immediate rehab and do not meddle with this case anymore. You’re too invested.”  _

-

_** Yixing’s quarters ** _

Yixing glanced at Jongdae’s phone that has been sitting on his desk since he found Jongdae missing. He couldn’t stop thinking about that last message he saw right before it deleted itself. 

_ “What if... this is linked to his night time toilet habits...” _

Before Yixing wandered further away with his thoughts, a follower knocked on his doors, bringing news of Jongdae.

_“Come in. Spill.”_

_“I was told that someone sighted him in young master Baekhyun’s car.”_

With just a simple line like this, Yixing was able to piece the rest of the info himself. He knew that Baekhyun must have took Jongdae through the underground since it’s the only discreet way out without passing through the main doors of the quarters. Yixing just couldn’t figure out what sort of connections Jongdae have with Baekhyun that Baekhyun is always around him.

_ “Mr Yixing, another thing.” _

_ “Shoot.” _

_“We have to start digging for the mole.”_

The thoughts of promotion totally slipped his mind since Jongdae filled up all of his thoughts. His ambition will not stop here especially since Jongdae’s sacrificed himself for that position, it was what they have been working so hard for.

At this moment, something seems to click for Yixing.  The junior board was what we have been working so hard for... ever since Jongdae came in.

_“Help me run a background check.”_

_“On who, Mr Yixing?”_

_”Jongdae.”_

_I hope whatever I’m thinking are just baseless accusations, Jongdae, please don’t let my horrible thoughts turn out to be true._


	5. Motives?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has been a long hiatus as I was busy with loads of personal and work. Now with the stay home thing due to covid-19, I have finally picked up where i left off and finish this au!! 
> 
> As you can see, this is actually the second last chapter I have in store for the readers!! Can't wait for this to finish since I've been planning and drafting it for so long. 
> 
> Do leave a comment or any form of feedback you have!!

_"Sir, I can get over this by myself, please don't lock me up here."_

Jongdae desperately cries as Sir locks him up in a room within the safe house. He relentlessly bang on the metal door, trying to convince Sir in futile. The keys turned once, then twice and it was evident to Jongdae that there is nothing he can do except going for the rehab session Sir has arranged for him. Just as he moved towards the foreign bed that is now his, he felt a shiver. Pale face and lips, trembling body, endless sweating and major urge to rip off the door to satisfy his cravings. It's the withdrawal symptoms acting up again.

_"You will not be given freedom until you completely kick that off."_

With that, it concludes Jongdae's participation within the team and the operation. It was an unofficial layoff from his duties but official enough that the whole department knows with Baekhyun notified to take over Jongdae's unfinished business in the ring. He was told to find an excuse to cover up Jongdae's disappearance and coordinate the team from then. 

_I will and I can get through this, just so I can see you again._

Jongdae closed his eyes in hopes that this nightmare will end. 

-

_**6 months later, Safe house** _

Looking at the team busy coordinating for the final operation, Jongdae could not resist and walked in. He knew the ring best and wanted to offer a hand or two though he was completely removed from the team. 

_" Do you guys... need any help?"_

_" Sir said you should not be here, listen to orders."_

"Baekhyun, let me do my part. What was all these years under covering at the ring for if I drop out at the very last lap?"

Baekhyun looked back at an earnest Jongdae and felt that he made sense. He knew exactly how it felt to be away from home, changing one's identity and infiltrate a dangerous, foreign place. Baekhyun wavered and for a second considered bypassing Sir's orders and allow Jongdae to stay in team. However, he recalled Jongdae's state in his car 6 months back and knew it if Jongdae were to see Yixing right in front of him, he might not be able to make sound decisions. 

"It's not that I don't want to help you, but have you seen yourself recently? You seem as if your body came back but your soul was left somewhere else. How can I let you work under such circumstances?" 

Jongdae turned and look at his reflection in the glass. Messy and unkept hair with a stubble that indicates lack of self care the past months. He then scanned himself from head to toe, it has never dawned upon him that he has been changing between the same 3 shirts and pants with nails that were bitten beyond recognition. It does seem like he's not in a state to work. Jongdae turned back to Baekhyun and whispered his thanks before going back to his personal room in the safe house. Baekhyun watched as he left and let out a deep heavy sigh.

-

_**The RIng HQ** _

Back to the his young master quarter, Baekhyun sips on his coffee while he look forward to the end of his mission. Being in the ring for 7 years was no easy job. With multiple failed undercover missions and being the only one who made it to this position, he has a huge responsibility. Just as he was busking in his own merry thoughts, his open fling open. the force used was so huge that the door slam against the wall and snapped Baekhyun out of his thoughts. 

_"Young Master Baekhyun, I have something important to ask you."_

Looking at how serious Yixing looked, Baekhyun stood up from his chair, walked over to the door and closed it before leading Yixing to the cushioned sofa in front of his table. 

_"Let's seat down and talk. What's wrong?"_

_Yixing took out a photo of Jongdae in a police uniform and placed it right in front of Baekhyun's face._

_"My boys could not find any information or family background. They had to use some connections to get their hands on this photo. Explain this. I am asking you first because you were the one who brought him in."_

_"Look. You're thinking too much into this. He could jolly well be fooling around. You know this chap well better than me, doesn't this look like something he would do just to throw you off?"_

_"I am asking you first because I respect you and I want to hear your side of the story. Don't make me bring it up to Dad."_

Baekhyun stood up and leaned on the glass windows of his quarters.

_"You see, Yixing, I was betrayed too."_

Yixing eyes lit up at the use of word. 

_"He didn't tell me he was under the force too. All I did was to provide of mean of living to a poor teenage boy wandering and picking fights with people on the streets."_

_"You didn't run a background check?"_

"I did but I could not find anything as well. Didn't think it was suspicious because he told me his parents were both dead. Look, if Master knows any of this, we're both as good as dead. If you're smart enough you'll know what to do if you want to succeed my position."

Yixing did not know what to say. He came charging here hoping to find an explanation for Chen's disappearance, to find someone to tell him that what he knew wasn't the truth or at least, an embodiment to blame for his predicament but all he got was more reality and confirmation that they can't go any further. At this rate, they can't even be friends. He then picked up the photo, the only photo of the real Chen he has in possession and left. 

Baekhyun sat back at his chair and looked outside his windows.

_If I didn't have the brains I had, I won't be able to come this far, Yixing. This is something you need to learn._

He picked up his leftover coffee and took a sip.

_It's all coming to an end soon. For me, for you, for all of us._

-

_**Yixing's quarters** _

Yixing dragged his feet back to his quarters and chased all of his followers out. He took out Chen's phone that he had left over the last time he was seen. Yixing plopped down at the corner of his sofa and opened the phone. Ever since the password was cracked open, Yixing was unable to retrieve any of the information that was the in phone despite the help of multiple professionals. All he do was to stare at the unlocked phone and reminisce the good and tough times they once shared together. 

_Chen, was it all a lie? All?_

Just then, Yixing received a call from his follower, the same one he dispatched to investigate Chen. He lay Chen's phone beside him and picked up his call. 

_"What did you find?"_

_"Young Master Baekhyun do have some background information available."_

_"Spill."_

_"He's a local, there's many of his educational certifications at a local institute. But no much about his family, his neighbors mentioned that he was always living alone and has not seen anyone visiting other than our own men since they always drive in with Young Master Baekhyun."_

_"That's all you can find?"_

_"There wasn't much information available because Young Master Baekhyun has ordered for privacy, also to prevent enemies from having anything against him."_

Yixing ended the call and let out a dubious smirk, as if he knew something. 

_The whole organisation knew he got these certifications under my Dad's sponsorship because he wanted to be educated enough to succeed the role of a Young Master. It was also the very thing that made Dad want to nurture him into his role. It was accomplished within his 7 years here in the ring, it makes it as good as knowing nothing about him before he joined._

Yixing then pick up Chen's phone again. Yixing carried the phone into the trash can beside his work table and set fire to it. 

_Whatever you planned to do, I know it has halted because you left. As long as it doesn't hurt my Dad, I will protect whatever you wanted to protect._

Yixing ordered his dispatched followers to halt all investigations against Chen and Baekhyun. He also ensured that eyes were on Baekhyun to make sure he doesn't do anything funny. 

_As long as you stay in your lane, I will leave you and your plots alone._

As Yixing was about to leave his quarters to continue with his work, a follower knocked on his door.

_"Mr Yixing, Master has called for you."_

-

**_Master's Office_ **

Yixing followed his follower into the depths of the underground office. It was a long walk to the end of the basement's corridor before a large metal door with various cravings appeared before them. The follower had to inform the guards that they're here upon Master's orders before they were allowed entrance into the Master's office. What appeared next was a luxurious leather long sofa in the middle of a humongous room. Even though this is his Dad's office, he has never entered this room. 

_"Sit."_

_"Master, why did you ask for me today?"_

_"Don't be so uptight, you can call me Dad here."_

_"Dad, is there anything you needed me to do or anything you need to say to me?'_

_"Why are you so anxious? Here, have some tea as we talk."_

The Master's followers put down two cups of chamomile tea and left. 

" _I have an important operation that I will need you to carry out."_

_"ME? Dad, are you sure i am capable enough for an important operation?"_

_"Yes, because you're the root cause of this operation. The drug deal 6 months ago did not went as smoothly as i hoped it would be. After discussion with them I have decided to put up another deal with them. But this time, instead of giving them the goods, we will be giving them nothing."_

_"Nothing?"_

_"Yes, nothing. It's payback time. They knew that you were my son and yet they still showed no respect whatsoever. They are toeing along my bottom line."_

_"Dad... I didn't know..."_

_"Didn't know what?"_

_"Nothing. So what you mean is that I will head this operation again?"_

_"Yes. I know you lack a right hand man so I will be allocating you a trustworthy and dependable man._

_"How did you know?"_

_"Baekhyun told me about the incident. The man who went missing after taking the drug for you. Sounds like a man of enough brotherhood, it's a waste that we lost him. But it's okay, it's just another capable man, we have many of them in the organisation."_

Yixing could not believe what he has just heard from his Father, it felt as though any man's lives are nothing to his Father. His gaze started to wander off as his Father speak to him about the details because it seem as though his respect for his Father drop with every meeting with him. 

_"Xing? Are you still here with me?"_

_"Ah, yes Dad."_

_"This operation is important as the reputation of me and the organisation is at stake. I will only allow success. Do you hear me?"_

_"Yes, Dad. I will make sure everything goes smoothly."_

_"This is also you chance to proves to all the elders of your capability and ability to succeed the role of a Young Master. Don't forget your calling."_

Yixing headed for the door as he assures his Father. He pushed open the metal and for some reasons, the same door felt much colder after his conversation with his Father. 

_-_

_**Safehouse** _

" _Update from Sir Baekhyun, the ring will be having the big operation soon. Headed by Yixing."_

Jongdae who was sitting at the couch and silently observing the team jolted up at the name. As an instinct, he smiled and took out his phone, about to dial for Yixing, wanting to update him his _fake_ whereabouts. It was when he lifted up his current phone that he realist he is no longer Chen, he is officer Jongdae right now. Hearing how Yixing will be heading a dangerous operation, Jongdae could not help but feel anxious.

_What if he gets hurt again? What if they made him do dangerous things again? Is he able to complete it without me?_

As his worries grew overnight, Jongdae decided that he will persuade his Sir to let him back on the team. Even as officer Jongdae, he wanted to see Yixing one last time. He wanted to let him know he has recovered, he wanted to let him know he's doing well, or so, and he wanted to _just see him again._ Jongdae want to give this whole thing a closure or rather, he wants to give Yixing a closure. 

Jongdae walked towards his Sir's office and stopped right in front of the door, took a deep breathe and knocked. 

" _Come in."_

_"Sir, there's something i would like to discuss with you."_

_"What is it about?"_

_"Can i please be reinstated in the team? I would like to finish up what I started."_

There was a moment of silence in the room. It felt colder in the room even though there was only an electric fan spinning in the room. Jongdae could see the displeasure on Sir's face. While waiting for a response, he wondered if he should just say never mind and then find some other ways to meet Yixing instead. Right as those thoughts flashed past Jongdae, Sir spoke. 

" _I know you too well. Even if I said no to this request, you'll find absurd ways to get what you want."_

_"Sir..."_

_"you can be on the team, but it would be headed by the current Team Leader because I can't possibly replace someone I just promoted just because of you. And he knows the operation best ever since he took it over."_

_"Thank you SIr, I will do my best!"_

_"You make sure you do and no personal feelings are involved. Everyone has been on this for many years. And remember, I am only allowing you back on the team because you were also part of this until that incident happened. I am only trying to be fair."_

_"I understand Sir. I will take orders from that new Team Leader."_

-

Just like that, the same fateful operation that separated them will bring the two of them back together again. But this time, they're facing each other with their true idendities and on the opposites ends of the moral spectrum. 

**Author's Note:**

> Do give any constructive feedbacks and tell me how this story made you feel, I would really like to know!


End file.
